Somethings happening to Narisha
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Narisha has a nightmare and wakes up screaming and sweating, she begins to forget things and after three days she even has trouble remembering Amy and Shadow. What's going on and what is this dark figure trying to tell Narisha? Read and Review!
1. Screams and forgetfulness

This is a Story. About a young wolf. Her name is Narisha and all though she seems to be perfect in most ways, something deep and dark will come out. Please Read and if you don't enjoy it don't bother reading. I know someone who will have SOMETHING to say about this particular story. Well any way please enjoy the Story and don't flame me D=.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS, I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T, oh well.  
  
Title : ./'Narisha's Past'.  
  
Narisha laid in bed, she scratched her head and groaned, the sun was shining STRAIGHT into her eyes, her eyes looked a brighter blue in the sunlight, her blonde hair looked like it was glowing. Karen bounded in and jumped on the bed, "MUMMY! There's a Man at the Door for you!" she screamed as if it was on emergency. "Okay okay, let me get dressed" Narisha murmured and pulled herself out of bed, she threw a bath robe over her pyjama's and went to the door, Narisha's eyes widened and she shivered and screamed.  
  
Narisha Woke up with a shock, sweat dripped down her forehead, Tails ran in and kneeled next to her, "Are you okay? You were screaming?" Tails asked and he seemed equally as scared as Narisha was. "I-I'll be fine..." Narisha muttered. Tails put his hand in her cheek and stroked the hair out of her eyes, "You sure? Because I'll stay right here if your not" he said in a worried tone.  
  
Narisha faked a smile and gave him a 'I'm just fine' look "It's okay, it was just a nightmare, it shouldn't happen again."  
  
"Alright but you gave me and Karen a scare, did you eat pizza?" he laughed.  
  
"We all ate pizza!" Narisha laughed and tackled him, she gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm sure I'll be fine" Narisha whispered.  
  
Tails got up and giggled, he helped Narisha up and then he left the room to let her get some decent clothing on. Narisha threw on her usual, dark blue track pants, dark blue matching top with baggy sleeves she folded over, her white gloves with the bells and the yellow socks with bells, the brown red and white shoes and a loose belt thing that just looked cool.  
  
Narisha walked into the kitchen, she sat at the table and yawned loudly, Karen walked in, she sat near her, "Mummy why did you scream?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I had a bad dream" Narisha answered.  
  
"Will I have a bad dream?" Karen fidgeted innocently with her red scarf.  
  
"Maybe, but if you do, make sure you wake up as fast as possible, bad dreams are no fun"  
  
"How do I wake up?"  
  
"You have to know it's a dream, and so when you do, it should let you wake up."  
  
"OKAY!" Karen said cheerfully then ran off to play.  
  
Narisha smiled slightly, her mind started to twist around and she couldn't help but think of why she had that nightmare. "Who was that..." she asked herself quietly, she checked her memory for what she saw again but she couldn't bring it up. She felt like she forgot something else along with it but couldn't recall it.  
  
Narisha felt confused and worried, "Tails, I think there's something wrong after all..." she called out. Tails walked in and took the seat closest to her, "What's up?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I think I'm forgetting things..." Narisha said and held her head in one hand she felt weaker and tired.  
  
"What kind of things?" Tails asked and looked into her eyes.  
  
"everything..." Narisha muttered, Tails gave a questioning look "What day of the week is it?" Tails then gave a shocked look and felt her forehead, she seemed fine, but to forget the day of the week! There must be something wrong! (A/N : Narisha has always known what day it was, even if she was in a place where she couldn't see the sun, she would know the day).  
  
"Okay let's go to a doctor" Tails said.  
  
"I thought you were a doctor" Narisha laughed with what humour she could remember. Tails forced a smile and called out to Karen "Karen! We're going to the Doctor, get some shoes on!"  
  
Karen ran in "What's wrong?" she said and twirled her hair in her fingers. Tails patted her head, "Mummy's not feeling well, we have to go to the doctor, now get those shoes on"  
  
Karen nodded and bolted into her room, within a minute she was back out again, with her cute little white shoes on, "Let's go in a plane, it's too much to walk to the train station" Tails said and pulled Narisha's arm over his shoulder.  
  
Narisha was trying to fall to sleep but Tails didn't let her until he strapped her into the Tornado. Then he put Karen in the seat in front of her, Tails then closed the door and climbed into the pilot seat. They quickly flew off to the nearest hospital, Narisha fell asleep and looked kind of pale, Karen climbed over the back of her seat and sat in her mothers lap, resting her head on Narisha's chest.  
  
Tails landed the plane and opened the door, "Come on Karen, I got to get mummy out" he said softly even though he was clearly worried. Karen nodded and jumped out, it was starting to rain, there seemed to be a sad mood in the air today, or that's just the way the rain made it feel. Tails picked up Narisha and carried her as well as he could, he made it inside and sat Narisha on a chair and Karen sat next to her. He went to the desk, "There's something wrong with my wife" he told the women at the desk.  
  
"Is it serious?" she asked and lifted her head to look at the seats.  
  
"Yes, she's having memory problems and she woke up screaming this morning!" he told her in a worried tone. She nodded, "I'll get a doctor to come see her" she said and walked away.  
  
"Hey Tails, little bro, what's up?" Said a very familiar voice, Tails turned and saw Sonic standing there. "Sonic? what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was racing Shadow the other day and we went through some forest, something went straight through my ear" Sonic pointed to a small hole in the tip his right ear, "good thing it's nothing to worry about, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tails sighed and looked at the floor, "Something's wrong with Narisha.."  
  
Sonic gave a look, "How so?"  
  
Tails glanced up at him then looked at Narisha, she was sleepily looking at Karen, who cuddled up to her and Narisha stroked her hair, "She was fine yesterday, but this morning she woke up screaming and said she had a nightmare, then in the kitchen she said she was having memory problems, like forgetting the day of the week!" Tails explained to his friend.  
  
Sonic rubbed his nose and looked at Narisha, "well she doesn't look so good, she ain't got the flu has she?"  
  
"Nope, no abnormal temperature" Tails sighed again, "Like I said, she was fine yesterday..."  
  
Sonic nodded, "Well if the doc can't help you, you'll have to put her in bed and not let her move an inch till she tells you the day of the week" Sonic laughed, he did the peace sign then speeded out.  
  
The woman came back "There will be a doctor to see you shortly, your name please? and the patient?" she asked with a pen and paper in her hand.  
  
"I'm Tails Prower, and The patient is Narisha Prower. Please, how long exactly will the doctor take?" Tails asked the woman.  
  
"not long" she said then walked away.  
  
Tails sighed and walked over to Narisha and Karen, Narisha lightly stroked Karen's hair, she had fallen asleep. Narisha winced, she was getting a headache and a bad feeling, Tails put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. (A/N His sad worried look could make someone cry I think.)  
  
About half an hour later a female doctor in a white lab coat came out and said "Tails and Narisha Prower?"  
  
Tails smiled and held Narisha round the shoulders, she was tired and didn't feel like doing anything, Karen woke up and followed them. They sat in the doctor's office and she got out a paper folder, "So Narisha? is having problems, what kind?"  
  
Tails sweat dropped, just like the doctor to not ask the nurse what he had said before, "She's having memory problems, she's tired and weak all of a sudden, And don't you dare tell me it's the flu" Tails said most irritated.  
  
The doctor nodded, she wrote something in the folder, "We'll just run some tests and see what shows up" she said then grabbed a little light. She flashed it at Narisha's eyes, she nodded and wrote down something else, Narisha sat sleepily on the bed they have in the doctors room. The doctor ran a few more tests, "Well there seems to be nothing wrong with her, Want me to take a blood test?" she asked and opened a draw on her desk.  
  
Tails looked at Narisha she was staring at the ceiling, "yeah, a blood test can usually show what you can't see."  
  
The doctor pulled out a syringe and put a new needle point on it (If you ever been to the doctor's that's what they should do, if not, you could be sharing someone else's blood o.o;), she walked over to Narisha and held her arm gently, "Now this won't hurt a bit" she said.  
  
Narisha watched the needle with weary eyes, her gaze was scared and distant. Tails could feel now that she didn't like the needle but she tolerated it because of something, maybe because he was there?  
  
After getting the blood sample the doctor left the room, Narisha stumbled over to Tails, "Tails... I want to go home..." she murmured.  
  
Tails nodded, "We'll go as soon as the results come, or the doctor with an excuse"  
  
Narisha sighed and rubbed her arms, Karen reached her arms up, Narisha picked her up and held her close. Narisha was thinking over and over, she couldn't control her mind, her memory's were being thrown at her at random. She'd see someone she knew, then she'd see someone she couldn't remember, she could see her brother, but it was somewhere she had never been before or was she there and just... forgotten?  
  
End First Chapter of Narisha's Past!  
Hope enjoyed that, this story is an emotional wild ride, please keep reading if you like it, if you don't... PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!  
  
Anyhow like I said, this story WILL reveal allot, but since this first chapter got so long it will take a while till you get to learn all there is about Narisha. 


	2. Creepy Happenings

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Narisha's Past.  
Like I said, this Chapter should reveal a lot.  
I hope you enjoy this, because it makes me feel happy as I type it. Weird huh?  
Oh and thank you for correcting my spelling! it really does help! thank you! =D if you see my story with spelling mistakes don't be afraid to tell me, but don't use it as a good reason to flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Characters in any way. I own my characters, So Sega cannot control them! haha!  
  
A long dim lit hallway, Narisha felt weak and sick, she stumbled through a door and someone with a large gun in their hands followed closely behind, a cell door opened up and she was pushed in, someone caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up and....  
  
Narisha woke and she was in Tails' plane, she held her head, "Wh- When did we leave the doctor's?"  
  
Tails strapped Karen in and gave a concerned look, "About 10 minutes ago, the doctor said you should stay with someone for a while, so you can get some 'time off' from doing anything" Tails said then closed the door.  
  
Narisha starred out at the sky, the clouds were dark and grey. The trip seemed short for Narisha, she forget they even left the hospital, Tails voice came over a small speaker near Narisha's seat "I called Amy, she said you can stay at her place, I hope it won't last too long..." the speaker cut out. Karen climbed over her chair again and cuddled up to Narisha, Narisha struggled to remember her, but she had even forgotten her daughters name...  
  
They arrived at Amy's and she was waiting outside with an umbrella. Amy raced up to the plane as soon as it landed, she opened the side door herself and climbed in to help Narisha out, "Hey Karen" she pat her back "You got to hop off mummy now, don't worry, I'm sure she'll get better in no time at all" Amy said quietly.  
  
Tails came out and picked up Karen "Can't I come with mummy?" she asked almost in tears.  
  
"No sorry... mummy has to stay her for a while" Tails said and held her tight.  
  
Narisha tried as she could but she couldn't remember, she recognized Amy at the drop of a hat, but the little fox/wolf in Tails' arms was unnamed to her. "Don't worry, you can, help yourself to ice-cream" Narisha tried to reassure them that she was going to be fine.  
  
Amy nodded with a smile "Yeah Ice cream always makes everyone feel better" Amy agreed.  
  
Karen nodded and sniffled, she pushed her way out of Tails' arms and hugged her mother, "Please don't go..." she sobbed.  
  
Narisha started to cry too, "It'll only be a little while... I promise.." she muttered.  
  
Karen cried and then let go, she ran to Tails then cried some more, she was acting like she was never going to see her again, did the doctor say something to make her think that?  
  
Tails put Karen in the plane then hugged Narisha tightly, "Get better soon" he murmured and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Narisha smiled and watched him get in the plane, she waved and tried not to cry, Amy pat her shoulder, "Wanna come inside before you really do get the flue?" she asked.  
  
Narisha nodded and followed Amy to her house.  
  
-./' 3 Days Later '.-  
  
Narisha lazed about in the lounge room, Amy had gone out to do something, she couldn't recall what that was, Narisha felt a head ache coming and she held her head, there seemed to be something telling her to go somewhere, but where? Narisha forced herself to her feet and to the front door, she grabbed the handle and turned it, locked. She grew frustrated, she ran around the house checking all the door and windows, locked, Amy had locked her in. (Why? Why has she locked me in?) her mind thought, she spotted a note, she picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Narisha,  
  
You've probably forgotten again, so I wrote a note,  
The fridge is in the kitchen, you at Amy's House, Shadow gets back at 1pm.  
I locked the doors and windows because you almost got seriously lost last time you got out.  
Sorry to be cruel, try and have fun.  
  
Love Amy Rose!  
  
Narisha sighed, of course, she told her that just this morning. Narisha fell onto the couch and put her arm over her eyes, she fell asleep in a short while.  
  
"Narisha you okay?" said a familiar yet forgotten voice, a brightly colour rabbit looked down at her while holding her shoulders her name rang through her head, Sally, "I'll be fine" Narisha muttered and walked over to a wall and sat down. Other creatures were pushed into the cells and a grey hedgehog fell to the floor and held his stomach. A black cat sat against the far wall and another cat came to him and they high fived. Narisha blacked out and then she could see a man in a white lab coat, she was tied down to a table, the man pulled out a syringe with a green liquid in it, she winced as he held her arm and put it in. Narisha held in a scream, and she had sweat dripping down her face, great pain filled her entire body.  
  
Narisha woke, "I'm never sleeping again!" she yelled and wiped the sweat off her head, the bells on her hat rang, she stared at something standing near the wall. Something black and flowing, wearing a long cape, it lifted it's arm and it was metallic, it said something softly and then vanished. 'Remember us yet?' it had asked, Narisha felt her heart pounding, her head pounded too but not as hard.  
  
Narisha tried the front door again, she needed to get out, she needed to remember these forgotten faces. Then she heard the clock ding, only once, "1pm!" Narisha said happily and just waited for Shadow to come in, at least with someone else around she wouldn't have to go crazy around the house. The front door unlocked and Shadow trudged in, he looked surprised to see Narisha sitting against the wall, "You alright?" he asked.  
  
Narisha sighed and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, when's Amy getting back?"  
  
Shadow shrugged, "she could be shopping or over your place, or even somewhere I never go"  
  
"Where would that be?" Narisha asked, perking up her ears.  
  
"Rouge's place" Shadow laughed and walked out of the room, into the kitchen.  
  
Narisha walked back to the couch and fell onto it once again, 'To rest or not to rest?' she asked herself. 'If I do I might remember more, but what if it makes me forget more....'  
  
She shrugged and laid down 'What do I have to lose, I've lost almost all my memories now' Narisha pulled a pillow over her face and dozed off.  
  
"Hey Narisha"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you ever get out, what will you do?"  
  
"I don't think I will"  
  
"Well what if you did?"  
  
"I'd hide away, some where no one could find me"  
  
".... why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want anyone to suffer my past, or anything like me"  
  
"But your a wonderful person, no one would suffer your being there"  
  
"I think they would"  
  
"Alright, just wondering"  
  
"How long has Sally been gone?"  
  
"A long while now... she should be back soon, I hope"  
  
"me too..."  
  
Narisha woke up and it was dark, "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked herself out loud, not know someone would answer it for her.  
  
"About 4 hours now, You slept like a log, I tried to wake you but uhh, I changed my mind" Amy said while leaning on the wall. Narisha sat up, "I think my nightmares are going away" she said softly.  
  
Amy nodded "Yeah I noticed you slept so peacefully, that's why I didn't wake you, you've barely slept much at all since you've been here."  
  
Narisha smiled, "So when's dinner?"  
  
Amy spun round to check the clock "oh in about another hour, if you'd slept in just a bit longer you'd be just in time" she giggled.  
  
Narisha flicked back her hair out off her face, "Well uh, how's Tails? if you saw him today" she asked.  
  
Amy looked surprised, "you remember his name? Thank goodness! You must be getting better! You've been scaring us all, you couldn't remember me yesterday!"  
  
Narisha gave a blank look, "I did?...... I.."  
  
"It's not your fault, your just having something going on in your brain, maybe it's just upgrading!" Amy joked and giggled to that.  
  
Narisha faked a smile and giggle, then she laid back and waited for dinner time.  
  
(-./' Next Day '.-)  
  
Amy went out again and Narisha lazed on the couch, her pass time was counting the spots on the roof, she forgot the number every time so this was a fun way to pass time. Narisha soon forgot what she was doing and she fell asleep.  
  
Narisha reached up and scratched another mark onto the wall, there were so many all over the walls, no one could tell who's they were, and if they belonged to Narisha, she had been there the longest. The door at the end of the hall opened and a small wolf boy walked through, he was not being followed by guards which ment he was one of them. "Joseph..." Narisha growled, Once they used meet each other with hugs, but now Narisha would sneer at the sight of him. She called him a traitor and an idiot for joining them.  
  
After he walked through, Sally patted Narisha shoulder, "Hey Narisha? you should rest" Sally said softly and gestured for her to sit against the stained walls.  
  
Narisha sighed and sat near the wall, "Hey Tony..."  
  
"Yep, still here" he replied.  
  
"What are you going to do when you get out?"  
  
"I think, I'll get a nice house, right near Sally's pub, and make a glorious garden" he said quietly, they could almost picture the beautiful garden in there imaginations.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be the best garden ever made"  
  
Everything went dark and Narisha woke up, the room changed from dark and gloomy to Amy's hot pink lounge room. Narisha's past was gluing itself together.  
  
The dark figure stood at the door, it appeared to be open, like she was still dreaming, he motioned her to come and then he vanished. The door appeared there again, closed, and most probably locked. Narisha wanted to try anyway, she got to her feet and stumbled a bit, she grabbed the handle and turned it, it opened. She walked outside and for the first time in a while she actually knew where she was and where she wanted to go.  
  
Narisha ran down the street and as fast as she could out of town, little did she know she was being followed by a certain black hedgehog. "Like you said, she's going somewhere, but with her memory loss she shouldn't remember much at all about anywhere around here" Shadow said to Amy on a mobile.  
  
"Maybe that's why she's forgetting? Because she wants to remember somewhere she's been" Amy said on the phone.  
  
"Call you back she's running again, bye" he said and pressed the button to hang up.  
  
Narisha ran through a thick forest, she could hear snakes, bugs, birds, other creatures, but not a single intelligent creature. She didn't know what she was looking for until she came to this old place with vines growing all over it. It had long been abandoned and was probably here before the forest was, or was the forest planted here to hide it?  
  
Shadow followed her carefully, knowing her sense of hearing could let her know he was there, but she seemed to be too absorbed into where she was instead of hearing what was going around in the grass.  
  
Shadow called Amy again "She's found something, I didn't even know this was here..."  
  
"What is it?" said the voice on the other side.  
  
"A base... A GUN base..." he muttered.  
  
Narisha ran her finger down the wall, and then found the door and pushed it open, it creaked loudly, and some birds in the trees chirped and flew away. Silence as she walked down the dusty, old, grey hallway, Narisha felt her head throbbing and she stopped to hold her head. Narisha put her left arm on the wall and leaned there until the pain was bearable. Then she recognized a certain room, a long hallway that had once had doors but they had been blown off by something....  
  
Narisha held her head again and stumbled into the room, the whole time being followed by Shadow, who was curious of why she was here and what she knew of this place. Narisha fell onto the floor, Shadow couldn't pretend he wasn't there anymore, he ran over and shook her shoulder "Narisha? are you alright?" he asked. She was out cold.  
  
"Hey Did Narisha tell you what she would do if she got out?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she would hide away and hope to never be found"  
  
"... why?"  
  
"She thinks there's something wrong with her that would make others suffer"  
  
"If she made her brother suffer I don't think anyone would care, not even her parents..."  
  
"Yeah they were a nice bunch...."  
  
Their talking and the silence of the dank cells was broken with the sounds of gun shots and shouting, Sally and Tony jumped up and so did all the others, they looked down at the door to see if they could see what it was. A slight glowing appear below the door, then a huge bang and the door flew down the hall, smoke filled the room and every coughed and struggled to see what it was.  
  
Before anyone saw anything, Sally's large ears twitched, she could hear something.  
  
Bells.  
  
The smoke cleared slightly and Narisha stood there, surrounded by a strange glow, her eyes seemed distant and blank. She walked up to the bars of the cells and gripped them tightly, "Narisha! are you okay!?" Sally yelled over the shouts on the speaker. Narisha didn't seem to hear anything and she bent the bars as far as they could go, far enough for everyone to climb out.  
  
Everyone ran out as fast as they could, Tony grabbed Sally's hand and they ran up to Narisha, "Narisha! Please if your okay! Come with us! We'll live happily!" Sally yelled, "You won't have to hide away!"  
  
Narisha just pointed to the door and said in a strange voice "avoid the guards, duck into corners, they won't see you" she said then trudged into the cell and picked up an unwell tiger.  
  
Tony and Sally nodded and ran out, Narisha walked out with the unwell creature, she wasn't getting hit by any bullets because of her strange glowing barrier. She left the GUN base that had a sign on the inside of the door 'Testing Facility', she found a safe place and left the tiger there, then she walked until she passed out. Forgetting everything that happened in those 2 years...  
  
Narisha's eyes opened and she blinked several times, her memories flooded back and she could feel sadness in the room, she pushed herself up and looked around, ignoring Shadow right next to her, she stared at a blank cell with dust all over the place. She felt a tear prick her eye "Th-They never made it..." Narisha muttered.  
  
"Who didn't?" Shadow asked, surprised to see Narisha was alright.  
  
"The others... that were stuck here... with me.." she said quietly then walked into the cell. Shadow stood up and followed her, "What? Who?"  
  
Narisha covered her mouth and wiped some dirt off the wall, revealing scratch marks on the wall. "Me and a lot of other creatures were stuck here... I was stuck here for .... 2 years..."  
  
Shadow looked shocked, "2..2 years? in this... GUN base?" he asked.  
  
"yes... GUN's Testing Facility, They weren't supposed to test on anyone, but if they were thought to be dead then.. there was nothing wrong with testing on them" Narisha murmured.  
  
Shadow kept with the shocked look, "So you remember everything now?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes, you should call Tails and tell him I'm coming home, and tell Karen mummy's all better now.... I just wish they made it..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tony, Sally, Craig, the others that refused to tell their names..."  
  
"Sally?" he asked.  
  
"yeah"  
  
Shadow smiled and said while he walked up to her, "I have something to show you"  
  
Narisha didn't have time to question, before she could think about it, he said "Chaos Control!"  
  
They appeared in a street in a town, Narisha has never been here before, the place seemed old but kept an alright amount of business. Shadow started to walk down the street and Narisha followed because he wanted to show her something.  
  
Shadow walked into a pub, Narisha walked up next to him and asked "What are we doing here?"  
  
Shadow ignored her question, he was going to make it the best surprise she'd ever had, a purple raccoon sat at the bar with a drink barely touched, he has a large tail with 2 black stripes on it and the tips of his ears have a bit of black. "Hey Rage where's you better half?" he mocked the raccoon.  
  
Rage simply answer by putting up 3 fingers and putting one by one down, 3, 2, 1. A door behind the bar opened and a rabbit walked out and she was wiping a glass. "Hey Shadow what's up?" Sally asked. Shadow didn't say anything, Narisha stared and was crying, she muttered "S-Sally?"  
  
Sally looked up and saw Narisha standing there near Shadow, her ears pointed up and she smiled "Narisha?!" she jumped over the bar and hugged her tightly. Narisha sobbed and Rage gave the blankest look. Shadow gave Rage a look that said 'I know something you don't know' Rage made a "tsk" sound and drank his beer.  
  
After the girls finished sobbing, Narisha asked "So how is Tony?"  
  
Sally's ears went down, "he didn't make it.." she murmured.  
  
Narisha's ears went back too, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Sally sniffled and wiped her tears, "It's okay! he knows we're happy, and I made his garden in the back yard you want to come see?"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Thank you for reading that, chapter 3 (Everythings fine?) will come in a couple of days i think.  
Anyway enjoy reading and please tell me what you think! 


	3. Everything's Fine?

Welcome to Chapter 3  
  
Enjoy reading the story if you can, just remember, no one is forcing you to read my stories.  
I you do not like them, don't waste your time reading k?  
Okay have fun reading =D  
  
By the Way: Sally and Tony Belong to Sally The Rabbit (I think that's her fic name) and Rage belongs to Golbezandcrew  
  
Narisha rubbed her eyes on her arm, "Sure, I bet Tony would have loved it"  
  
Sally nodded and led Narisha out the back door. Rage finished his beer and left, Shadow sat at the bar and waited for the girls to come back, while he waited his mobile rang.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hey how's Narisha? you sounded in a rush before" Amy's voice sounded a bit worried on the phone.  
  
"She's fine, in fact, we have to call Tails and tell him to come pick her up"  
  
"You mean she has her memory back! That's Fantastic!!"  
  
"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe it but, she knows Sally"  
  
"Really? I thought only drunks knew her by name" Amy joked.  
  
"Does that make us drunks?"  
  
"Only if your drinking" Amy giggled more.  
  
"Well, got to go, I'll get Narisha back, hope the kids aren't being too much trouble, see you soon" Shadow said to his mobile.  
  
"See you" Amy said and made a kiss noise on the phone.  
  
Shadow laughed and pressed the button to hang it up. After a while Sally and Narisha came back inside, Narisha smiled happily and never looked better. Shadow said "Hey you ready to go home?"  
  
Narisha nodded and sniffled, "Tails will probly keep an eye on me from now on, but that's okay, he worries because he loves me" she said happily. Shadow smiled slightly and walked up to her, "CHAOS CONTROL" said Shadow.  
  
In a second or less, they were outside of Amy's and Shadow's place, Amy greeted them happily and circled Narisha to make sure she was fine. "You got some dirt and grease on your trousers" Amy remarked.  
  
"Urr yeah, sounds stupid but I forget how it got there" Narisha laughed.  
  
Amy laughed, "Now don't go saying that, you'll get someone worried"  
  
They went inside and Amy called Tails, Narisha could hear Karen yelling happily in the background. Narisha felt happy and giddy, she could go home and do what she was doing before she got sick, like playing around with Karen, cuddling up to Tails, Doing the dishes XD and what ever other job that she does around the house. Narisha watched and giggled while Amy talked to Tails and Karen, then she saw something in the corner of her eye. Narisha felt curious and went to where she saw the thing, it went down the hall as far as she could tell, it went into bathroom. Narisha peered in and almost jumped out of her skin, after she calmed down she took a step into the bathroom.  
  
A creature in a flowing cape that was torn a bit at the bottom and a robot arm, faced bathroom window, Narisha took another step, cautious in case this wasn't who she thought it was.  
  
"Are you.... Tony?" Narisha whispered.  
  
"I might be" the dark figure answered.  
  
"What do you mean might be?"  
  
"I don't think I am who I used to be"  
  
"Well if you are Tony... you do know Sally and I miss you, and Sally made you a garden.." Narisha kicked her foot on the floor.  
  
The dark figure clenched his arm and lifted it in front of him, "There are some things you don't yet know..." he started to disappear.  
  
"Wait, are you dead?"  
  
"I have been denied death.." he vanished, but before he did he turned slightly and Narisha saw the black cat, his arm replaced with a robots, some scars on his face and, his feet not touching the ground.  
  
Narisha choked in her tears, she rubbed her face and went back to the lounge room, Amy was trudging about, making sure she got all of Narisha's stuff together.  
  
"Hey what's up? your not gonna miss being stuck here are you?" Amy laughed.  
  
Narisha giggled, "Oh I'll be glad to get home, I just hope nothing else goes wrong..." Narisha trailed off and stared out a window.  
  
Shadow came into the room, he had been eating something for lunch before, "Are you kidding? after memory loss, how much worse can it get?" Shadow said with a mouth half full of a sandwich. Amy walked casually up to him and grabbed his hands and swung them side to side, "Oh you would know about that now wouldn't you?" Amy said with a smirk and they kissed.  
  
Narisha started to laugh, "Now come on, you can 'play' around AFTER I leave, I haven't gone yet" she said and leaned against a near wall.  
  
"Oh okay" Amy smiles widely and says in a teasing way "Tails! get your but over here! me and Shadow want to 'play' around!"  
  
They all fell to the floor laughing, after a good ten minutes of gut busting laughing they sat in different corners of the room and threw a beach ball around. The sound of a plane overhead made Narisha carelessly toss the ball towards Amy and run outside, she waved happily at the Tornado 2, not caring if they could see or not. As soon as it landed the side door opened and Karen bolted out and ran up to Narisha.  
  
"MUMMY!" Karen yelled cheerfully and ran into her mothers arms.  
  
Narisha hugged her tightly and said "Hey Sweetie" she sniffed.  
  
Tails came out soon after, hugging her tightly and kissing, "Hey you are still at my house you know?" Amy laughed.  
  
Narisha just laughed, getting the joke, with Karen still in her arms she walked over and gave Amy a hug, "Thanks" she said quietly then hugged Shadow too.  
  
"Next time you visit I hope you know who we are" Shadow taunted.  
  
Narisha giggled, "If I don't, nock me around the head"  
  
They waved happily and Narisha climbed into the plane with Tails and Karen. After the plane was out of sight, Amy gave Shadow a sly look, Shadow looked confused for a moment, Amy strutted back into the house. Shadow followed, he got what she ment now XD.  
  
Narisha was never happier to get home, Karen told anyone she knew about how her mummy forgot everything and then remembered by some dark figure....  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you liked that! =P I enjoyed writing it and yeah, I'm glad for no flames yet.  
Enjoy reading my other/future stories I might have coming.  
I have to say this might be the last story that has a lot to do with Narisha. She will pop up for a moment in other stories, with the same past story, maybe different present, she will always be mine, if you want to use her in a story, Feel free to do so. I WANNA READ IT! XD 


End file.
